


Oh Holy Night...

by Pinkmink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, But not sexy doughnuts guys, Christmas Smut, Come on, Cunnilingus, Dom Jody, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Fucking Winchester, Threesome - F/F/M, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmink/pseuds/Pinkmink
Summary: A complimentary chapter to "Make the Yuletide Gay"
It's a Christmas miracle! Castiel and Dean have finally admitted their feelings for each other. In order to give them a little alone time, Jody and Donna pull Sam away late Christmas eve for a movie marathon in the other room. Perfectly innocent viewing of White Christmas. What could they possibly get up to?
No good. The answer is no good. Or real good - depending in your perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make the Yuletide Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807974) by [rosie_berber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_berber/pseuds/rosie_berber). 



> I have been so blessed this year to find a devious and brilliant writing partner in [rosie_berber](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_berber/pseuds/rosie_berber). When she approached me a few weeks ago about having a brainstorming session about some fantastic Destiel Christmas smut, I was completely on board. Naturally, Dean and Cas' evening needed to eventually have far less people in it, so we joked about Jody and Donna dragging Sam into the other room for some "alone time".
> 
> "I want to write that!" I declared.
> 
> And so I did. Oh boy - I did.
> 
> So, if you stumbled across this story first, I suggest you start by reading [Make the Yuletide Gay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8807974/chapters/20194675) and then come on back. Though, truthfully, neither story have any plot to speak of and is just an excuse for us to write the smuttiest of smut. This was also beta'd by my new friend [Hatsonhamburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers) who's also written some excellent Destiel Christmas smut you should indugle in!
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy reading the filthiest thing I've written to date. Because nothing says Christmas like a threesome!

****

 

** _Sam_ **

 

“Goodnight!” Donna and Jody shout in chorus, each grabbing hold of one of Sam’s wrists to yank  him away from Dean and Castiel.

“Night…?” He lets the two women drag him up the narrow staircase, halting only when they reached the door to Jody’s room. “Wait, it’s only 9:30 - why are we-?”

“We’re giving your brother the space he needs,” Jody murmured, darting her eyes back towards the living room suggestively.

_Space he needs? But it’s just him and Cas down there…..?_

“To, you know, consummate their love!” Donna leaned forward and whispered against the hollow of Sam’s ear. Her blond hair tickled the side of his face.

“Come on, we’ll explain inside.” Jody tugged on his forearm and in he went, inside Jody’s spacious bedroom. It was nearly pitch black, save the glow from the Christmas lights she’d strung outside of her window. She crossed to switch on a single lamp, the room now illuminated by a soft white glow. Both women turned to Sam, mischievous smiles planted on their faces. Mischievous enough, in fact, for his first thoughts of being alone in this room with these two women to have nothing to do with his brother and what he might be “consummating”.

Sam’s mouth felt dry as he watched Donna close the door to the room quietly, then bounce across the floor and leap, landing with a giggle. Jody rolled her eyes but smiled, pushing herself up onto what Sam belatedly noticed was a huge bed.

“It’s alright Sam - we won’t bite,” Jody said, patting the plush red comforter.

Sam found that he couldn’t move really - his feet were planted on the spot. The truth was, he’d always harbored a bit of a crush on both Donna and Jody, though the majority of the time it was reasonably easy to ignore. Now, in a softly lit room, the two of them climbing further onto the bed, Jody reaching over and helping Donna unlace her boots - it was probably a really good idea not to join them. Need to keep this relationship professional. That’s what Dean would say, for sure.

Except Dean wasn’t here. He was in the other room with their most powerful ally, their relationship (finally) about to become decidedly _not professional_.

“Sam - you can stop looking at us like we’re about to draw you into some Satanic ritual or something.” Jody popped her own shoes off, tucking her legs against her side. “There’s more than enough room here for you to keep your chivalry intact.” As if to make her point irrefutable, Jody began to stretch her arms widely. “The girls made me buy this last year - it was really sweet actually. Said I needed to treat myself. ” She pulled her lips tight, sighing a bit and turning to Donna. “ Oh, sometimes those two just get to me, ugh!”

“They’re right, you deserve it! It’s really springy too!” Donna patted Jody’s knee as she demonstrated, bouncing a bit on her knees.

“Uh, ok,” Sam found himself saying, still glued to the edge of the bed. The closer proximity to the two women was not helping the direction his brain was going, but he certainly didn’t want them to realize that. In fact, it was probably better if he acted as casually as possible so they wouldn’t catch on. He ran his long fingers through his hair, quirking an eyebrow at Jody like he was actually interested in what he was about to say.

“So uh - Dean and Cas, huh? How did you guys know? You’d never even met Cas until today.”

“Oh well, Claire might have mentioned it, once or twice. Didn’t really believe her until I saw the two of them together today.” Jody snorted, tossing a sideways glance at Donna. “I’m surprised they kept their hands off each other this long.”

“It’s just so romantic, you know? The twinkle lights, family, good food, their ‘profound bond’ - of course they were going to make it official!” Donna flopped down on the bed with a contented sigh, the action jostling loose her tight bun. When she sat up again, all of her long blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, kinked and curly and beautiful.

“The question is Sam - how long have you known?” Jody raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t really make it a habit to keep track of my brother’s love life,” Sam said, trying to take his eyes off of Donna’s hair. “But they’ve always been this way. So I guess, I don’t know, seven, eight years?”

“OOOOhhhhhhh!!!” Donna squealed.

“You’ll have to excuse the fangirl over there, she’s a sucker for the slow burn love serials.” Jody smiled, her cheekbones filling with a rosy hue. “I’ve always been more of a fan of those quick and dirty stories, you know? Get in, get out, onto the next thing.”

“Aw Jodes- sometimes you like a little romance too.”

“Shut up.”

Sitting on an enormous bed with two beautiful and flirtatious women and talking about his brother’s sex life was not the way Sam wanted to spend the evening. So he stood, flashing them a warm smile.

“Well ladies, I’m not all that tired so I’m going to take off, see if I can catch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ on TV in the guest room.” He reached down and patted Jody’s folded leg. “Thanks for tonight, Jody - best Christmas we’ve had in awhile.”

“Oh no Sam, stay,” Donna pleaded, blinking her long eyelashes his direction. “Jodes and I were gonna watch a movie, and there’s plenty of room.”

“Yeah Sam, stay,” Jody said as she scooched over, making space for Sam on the left side of the bed, putting herself in the middle. “You ever watched _White Christmas_? It’s one of my faves.”

“I haven’t,” Sam hesitated, tucking a bit of stray hair behind his ear. He wasn’t tired, and it was a tempting offer - he could keep this professional. Just hanging out with a couple of fellow hunters, enjoying a Christmas evening while his brother gets his mack on in the other room. Totally normal.

* * *

 

Sam’s not sure at what point he fell asleep - somewhere around a song about Vermont and snow. But he was sure what woke him up - the joyous music of two women giggling.

Hunter instincts kept him completely frozen, his breathing even and his eyes closed as he tried to discern the situation from sound only. He determined that the movie must be over, but could still hear the high pitched buzzing television, still on. There was a slide on fabric, a movement to his left and he felt a stray foot absently slide down his calf muscle.

Then came the distinct noise of two sets of lips meeting, a slow, wet sound, punctuated by a soft, feminine moan.

_holy crap holy crap holy crap holy crap_

He kept still as he heard two set of breathing grow heavier, sighs and hums chorused together and increasing in volume. _Oh God - they were doing exactly what he thought they were doing._ The bed dipped as the women shifted next to him, and this time he felt an elbow against his arm before it was withdrawn.

How the hell was he going to get out of this? Just stay completely motionless while Jody and Donna make out inches away? Does he wake up and excuse himself? He didn’t want to break their mood, but from the sound the two were making, this was getting pretty serious, and fast.

“You gonna just lay there Sam, or are you going to join us?”

The sound of Jody’s voice suddenly very close to his ear startled him. And as he opened them,  what to his wandering eyes did appear but two beautiful women, stacked upon one another, clad only in their ugly Christmas sweaters and panties.

* * *

 

** _Jody_ **

God, it was worth it for the look on Sam’s face alone. They’d expected him to act a little shocked, a little surprised when they woke him up like this but damn - he looked like he’d seen a ghost.

Of course, when they’re on a hunt together, she’d never witnessed Sam Winchester clam up and sputter like he was right now. Taking in the view of Donna pressed between Jody’s legs, her long blond hair serving as a curtain Jody peeked through at Sam.

“I, uh, what?” Sam shifted, trying (and failing) to conceal his emerging erection as his eyes panned over the two women frantically. The bedside lamp highlighted his long chestnut hair and oh man, Jody didn’t know how long Jody had wanted to use that beautiful mop as handle bars, but it’s longer than she’d admit out loud.

“I believe the lady asked if you’d like to join us,” Donna cooed, leaning down to nuzzle a kiss at the apex of Jody’s jaw. Jody drew a hand up to tuck some of Donna’s hair behind her ear to watch Sam’s reaction as Donna sucked a small mark with soft, supple lips. Pressing a little harder Donna nipped the fresh bruise. Jody knew she’d press her finger to it later, days from now when she wants to remember tonight.

Sam’s mouth gaped like a fish, a not entirely unattractive look since it was thrilling to truly catch a Winchester by surprise. His shock, however, was not the same as dismissal and besides - she’d seen the way Sam had ogled both her and Donna when he thought they weren’t looking. For a hunter, he wasn’t very subtle.

“Kiss him.” Jody stretched her neck, encouraging Donna. The blond woman moved like a cat, crawling across Jody slowly to line herself up over Sam. Their eyes met; Donna’s brown eyes playful and curious, Sam’s hazel ones wide as dinner plates. He swallowed. She leaned forward, pressing her nose against the side of his gently. With an intake of breath, he closed his eyes and the distance, kissing her softly, apprehensively.

“Good boy.”

Jody let her hands dance softly across Donna’s back, indulgently watching as the kiss deepened. Sam hadn’t moved his hands yet, fiddling at his sides nervously. Jody reached out and grabbed one, bringing it to her mouth and kissing across his long fingers slowly. He let out a moan then, very small and low but encouraging, and he turned his palm to her cheek delicately. She kissed along his palm, flicking her tongue between his fingers.

Jody watched as Sam finally regained use of his other arm, reaching along Donna’s face, softly caressing. It was sweet, and gentle, and not at all the direction Jody wanted this session to go. Time to lay down some ground rules.

“Alright you two, listen up - here’s how this is going to go.” They stopped mid-kiss to face her, both sets of lips red and full; only Donna’s curled into a smile with recognition. Dom Jody was ready to come out to play.

“I know you’re a sweet guy Sam - and I love that about you, I do.” She kissed the palm that was still resting against her cheek. “But this is for fun. This is three adults, having a great time, and tomorrow, we’re all still friends. Sound good?”

Sam had the courtesy of not looking like he’d just been handed the golden ticket, but any woman worth her salt could read the look of _jackpot_ in his eyes. He nodded with Donna.

“Ok. So now that we’ve gotten that out of the way - you aren’t going to treat us like you’re going to break us the whole night, right Sam?”

The poor guy looked so flustered, it was hard not to laugh. “I just - you two are really special to me and-”

“Yes yes, this isn’t about that. It’s about sex. Good sex. So, show us what you’ve got Winchester.” Jody reached out to pull Donna back towards her. “I ain’t gonna ask twice.”

There it was - the little switch. Something flickered on in Sam right then that if Jody had been a more timid woman, she’d have probably tried to switch off. But she was very far from intimidated and one glance at Donna’s excited smile told her she wasn’t alone.

Sam came at her, fully clothed and fast. He pressed his lips against hers in a grunt, reaching out to pull her close. And she went, lining her slender frame along lean muscles, the tips of her toes hardly reaching his shins. The smell of him was woodsy, fresh, and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching up and doing the one thing she’d been waiting to do.

But turned out to be another switch- he whimpered a little against her mouth as she carded her fingers through his hair. It was as soft as it looked and damn it had been a long time since she’d been with a guy that paid such close attention to conditioner. On the next pass, when she tugged oh so slightly at the roots, he broke the kiss, pinching his eyes closed and moving his head back with her grasp - his mouth agape with another moan.

“Interesting,” she cooed before her lips were occupied again with redoubled effort.

“He’s wearing way too much clothing, I think.” Donna remarked, moving off the bed and rounding it before climbing back on. She successfully wrestled his shoes and flannel off without too much effort, but made a frustrated noise while tugging at his shirt.

He made a move to remove it, but Jody stopped him. _Not yet._ Because teasing was half the fun, building up to the brink. Until he could take no more. Silently, mischievously, she motioned for him to sit up. Sam obeyed without hesitation, watching as Jody leaned forward. She relishes Sam’s speechlessness during the utterly cruelly slow maneuver she had planned next. The way in which his gaze is fixed as she exposed the flesh of Donna’s frame, inch by inch, until finally the oversized sweater had been cast aside.

Jody’s sure that some part of Sam’s brain knew it was coming. They had stripped to their sweaters and panties only earlier, so logically, this came next. But it is clear that logic is lost on Sam at this moment when he first takes in the sight of Donna’s  unclothed breasts, bouncing as they are unsheathed. If his staggered breath is any indication, he is no more prepared when Donna repeated the action, adding a kiss at Jody’s neck before throwing the offending garment across the room.

And when the women slowly begin to pull at the other’s panties - matching bright red with white trim (because, why not be festive? Why not make this holiday as happy as one could?), Jody can nearly hear Sam saying a prayer of thanks to some anonymous guardian angel he must have upstairs

As the red silk garments fall to the floor, Jody took a moment to bask in the adrenaline she can practically feel coursing through Sam’s veins at this point. _Time to push him over the edge,_ she thinks, devious as ever. And so she eaned forward, hooking a finger straight into the heat between Donna’s legs. She was unsurprisingly and deliciously wet. Jody flicked once, twice, loving the way Donna shook with each movement, before pulling it back and drawing the finger slowly into her mouth.  She crooked an eyebrow at Sam, who’d watched this entire scene with the most shit eating grin on his face. Suddenly, he was not naked enough for this party.

She watched as Donna curled behind him, giving permission to her to finally pull the shirt from his head. Jody followed the cotton up his chest with biting kisses, stopping to circle a nipple before moving up to his neck. She felt the soft slide of hair against her nape - Donna’s - long and trailing as she leaned forward to kiss Sam. They absolutely smothered him, lips and hands trailing up and down his chest, within his hair.

Donna found her hands at his belt, making quick work of the clasp to his jeans. With a nod to Jody they pushed him back with some force against the bed. He collapsed with a satiated chuckle. They each took hold of his jeans and pulled, slowly, all the way down his impossibly long legs. God, every bit of him was long and lean and absolutely biteable. Jody couldn’t help leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the skin of his upper thigh. A hiss erupted - then swiftly silenced by another pair of lips.

She felt greedy in taking a taste before Donna, since they’d agreed to do this simultaneously, but she couldn’t help herself. He was tented so perfectly in his black boxer briefs and so, so warm - she could feel the heat radiating off his skin as she pressed her nose to his length.

He moaned again into Donna’s mouth and she yanked herself away, turning around to see what Jody was doing.

“Jodes, we said we were going to do that together.”

“I know but I just- it looks so tasty….”

Sam groaned as Donna pulled herself away, sitting on her knees on the other side of Sam. She winked at Jody, and together they hooked a finger inside his boxer briefs (just like they’d talked about!) and pulled them down his legs, exposing the fullness of Sam between them.

They both leaned in and licked from base to tip, but whatever tantalizing, scandalously slow methods they’d discussed before were decidedly, at that moment, thrown right out the window. The truth was, they both enjoyed this too much to take it slow - the delicious mix of dick and the other’s tongue, swirling and sucking. Sam was not quiet, but still mindful of the actual thickness of Jody’s walls and the fact that there were in fact other people in the house. He was all uncontrolled, breathy moans, and grabby hands, running through each of the women’s hair gently at first, and then not gently at all.

“One of you - get up here,” he barked, and Jody moved first, shifting her weight to line herself up with him again. She nibbled at his lower lip and he consumed her, grabbing the back of her head and crushing his mouth against hers. He pulled back for a moment, catching her eye as he breathed hotly against her mouth.

“That’s nice but - those weren’t the lips I wanted.”

Until that moment, Jody had felt pretty in control of the situation, dictating each move, being her usual, dominant self. With those nine words, Sam fucking Winchester _took over_.

He palmed her ass and pulled, though it didn’t take much coaxing to get where she needed to go. Honestly, as good of a guy as she knew he was, she hadn’t expected this. The plan was to suck his dick, and then let him screw the both of them until he was spent. They figured at the end of it if they weren’t entirely “satisfied” that they could finish each other off. The plan was to make sure Sam had a good time. This was not going to plan at all.

She liked this plan much better.

Jody lifted herself up over his mouth, knees on either side of his head and facing Donna, who was still licking up and down his length like the kinkiest ice cream cone she’d ever tasted. Jody had been in this hovering position with other partners before, and it’s always sort of awkward until that first brush of tongue. And then she was suddenly so glad she’d gone the extra mile in her ladyscaping, because his hot mouth against her clit was smooth perfection.

“Oh _God_.”

As rough as his lips had been against her mouth, they were soft here; kissing along the inside of her, making delicate circles until he came back and licked slowly, purposefully at her center. His broad hands encircled most of her slender hips, holding her in position. She hummed and grabbed the top of her thighs, letting her fingernails dig into the flushed skin.

He stayed at that pace for a little while, lapping and sucking but not pushing. She struggled to keep upright, her body aching to fold and surrender. Watching the woman she loved enjoy herself so much whilst a hot tongue traced the alphabet against her core was almost too much. Donna had contentedly moved onto his balls, tugging at them slowly then taking each one into her mouth. Sam hummed against Jody’s clit, shooting another wave up her spine.

“I’m- not going to last - much longer - _Jesus_ , Sam, forget hunting, you should do, ughn, this for a fucking living!”

Her words propelled him forward, and he changed tactics. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts, cupping each and rolling a nipple between his fingertips. Jody threw her head back with a gasp. She breathed in the electricity and the way her nerves danced under his skilled hand.

“Oh, let me do that!” Donna said with half a mouthful of dick before jumping across the bed, straddling Sam’s broad chest and leaning forward, taking a breast into her mouth. Jody pulled Donna’s head against her, tangling her fingers into tresses as Sam pushed her harder against his face. He let his tongue find her center and fuck her there, relentlessly, pushing, pushing until moving back, taking her clit into his mouth again. She was gone, completely gone, serviced from all ends as the heat coiled and burst. Crying out, he started moving her hips, drawing out her peak as long as possible, as she trembled, burying her face into Donna’s hair.

Coming off the high with a giggle, Jody breathed deep the scent of Donna’s strawberry shampoo and the room’s increasing smell of sex. She moved quicker than she wanted too away from Sam’s face, wary of his ability to breathe. Even though she’d be the first to admit, smothering by pussy was certainly a good way to go, especially considering their line of work. He looked fine though as she pulled away - more than fine. A broad smile, and a sheen of liquid covered the lower half of his flushed face. Jody collapsed to the side, the plush of her comforter a warm post coital embrace. Donna, far from done with the evening’s activities, leaned forward from her spot on his chest and began licking all around Sam’s mouth.

“Donna, you don’t need to-”

* * *

 

** _Donna_ **

Need to? Who is he kidding? From the moment she saw Jody hop on Sam’s face she’d been waiting to clean up after that mess.

“Jody’s just about the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. Including doughnuts,” she said against his mouth, taking a bottom lip into her own and indulgently sucking. She pressed her breasts against his chest, feeling his heart race against hers, a contrasting this side of steady. But still, he hesitated - though the throbbing erection currently poking her in the back of her thigh was hard to ignore. It needed to be taken care of - and she was more than ready to assist.

“Can I ride you, Sam? Would that be ok?” She put on airs of politeness, but her questions were whispered too close to his ear and too low to be anything but a challenge. He nodded eagerly against her head, moving his hands to cup her ass.

“Here,” whispered Jody, sneaking an unwrapped condom between them and then moving back to leisurely watch. Donna took it with one hand, moving herself down his long body until she straddled his thighs. Frankly though, he seemed far too in control for her tastes, as he watched her position the condom with interest. Without warning, she bent herself over and took him in her mouth again as far as she could, giving a few quick, hard sucks.

That did the trick - he threw his head back with a yelp, and she was able to slip the condom on and then slip him inside of her before he could truly recover.

“Mmmm - now bounce, baby,” Jody commanded lightly, reaching across the bed to lay a pointed smack on Donna’s delicious curves. And she did what she was told, beginning to bounce up and down Sam, at first only using her legs to move, then leaning forward, pressing against his muscled chest for leverage. God, it had been a long time since she’d felt anything besides Jody’s delicate fingers or silicone up there and she’d forgotten how blazingly hot dicks could be. She speared herself, over and over, her control beginning to slip as he started pushing his hips up to meet her thrusts.

Beside them, Jody brought a hand to Sam’s hair and pulled roughly at the ends. He cried out, bracing his hands against Donna’s thick thighs. Sam looked positively delicious when he did that, so out of control and wild. It was a thrill Donna hadn’t anticipated - to see the hunter’s feral side, meeting her eyes again and looking like he wanted to absolutely eat her alive.

And she was going to let him.

“Oh - God, Donna - can I….?”

Blond hair fell all around her face, and she nodded limply through her onslaught, her eyes fluttering closed. “You can do whatever you want.”

Sam growled and put his whole weight into flipping Donna onto her back like a rag doll. It might have been a hair too forceful if it wasn’t so freaking sexy and besides, not many men can manhandle her curves like that. He wasted no time once she was on her back, picking up the pace and slamming into her.

Donna purred and cooed, almost giddy with pleasure as Sam pushed both of her knees up, nearly folding her in half. Another few thrusts and he hit that sweet spot, the one that felt dangerously good and erased what was left of her conscious mind.

And suddenly Jody was there too, leaning forward and taking Donna’s slack mouth in a kiss. She reached a finger inside her mouth, swirling it around her tongue before drawing it back with a soft pop and reaching downward. Squeezing it into the space just above where Sam was pushing  harder and faster, she started playing with Donna’s clit in time with his thrusts.

That was it, the last piece of the puzzle.

Donna hit her peak, clenching down hard on Sam, and grabbing tightly at his forearms to anchor herself. She let the waves keep pulsing, the heat spread and spread and explode across her nerve ending with small, unbound cries.

And then she really did feel like a ragdoll as he tempered his thrusts, making a concerted effort to slow now that Donna was clearly spent. Such a damn gentleman - he still wasn’t getting that the entire point of this evening was for _him_ to feel a little worshiped and adored. So stopping now was absolutely not an option.

“No - Sam, finish,” she beckoned, opening her eyes lazily with a smile. He looked so handsome above her, his cheeks flushed, the tip of his nose red, half a grin stretching his mouth at her words.

“Please.”

He nodded, flashing her a look of determination before speeding back up. Jody had moved again, positioning herself behind Sam, and though her look mimicked his to an extent, hers was far more wicked.

“Let me know if this isn’t ok, Sam.” Jody’s voice was low, and Donna watched as she reach out and between Sam’s bent and spread legs, wrapping a hand around his balls from behind. It was an odd position but effective. If she was looking for an answer as to how he liked this new development, she found it in his long moan, his head thrown back and his eyes pinched closed.

“Thought so,” Jody grinned. “I think this will help too.”

Jody grabbed a fistful of chestnut and tugged, essentially having Sam by his hair and balls and oh yes, _that_ was the reaction they were looking for. His voice was gone, his mouth frozen in a silent shriek, as his hips never stopped moving. He held Donna’s legs tighter and came with a sudden shout, losing his rhythm but not his grip, thrusting and thrusting until Jody released him and he slumped forward, draping himself over Donna.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he murmured into sheets and blond hair, his body heavy with sweat and hot as hell.

“That was, officially, the best idea we’ve ever had,” Jody said, and Donna raised her one arm that wasn’t currently squashed by an incredibly large and tired man.

“High five, Jodes….”

* * *

 

Thank heaven for Jody’s little en suite - because if there is one thing three people having sex are really good at, it’s working up a good stench. Donna was first in and out of the bathroom, having left the others to bask in their afterglow. Some people just want to stare lovingly, have a cuddle and sleep after. Not Donna. She felt wide awake - she just needs a freshening up, and then something sweet for her tongue.

“I’m going to get a snack - you two want anything?” she whispered at their prone figures, still lying together, half asleep and breathing evenly.

“Those doughnuts are for tomorrow, Donna,” Jody murmured, making an attempt to sound vaguely threatening whilst curling herself around her pillow. As if anything short of the apocalypse could get either of them to move at the moment. Donna tossed on Sam’s discarded shirt (practically a tunic on her) and stuck her tongue out at Jody.

“ _I know…_ ”

She slipped out of the room and down the darkened hall towards the stairs. It wasn’t until she was halfway down that she heard them - or, more accurately, the distinct sound of skin slapping against other skin.

Looks like the night was going better than expected for all parties involved.

She hit the bottom of the stairs as they’re in the raw throws of it, sinking into the depth of Jody’s couch. Sneaking a glance as she darted quietly the few steps from the edge of the stairs into the kitchen, she could see the outline of Dean illuminated in Christmas lights, thrusting with abandon. Near his head were a pair of twisted ankles. So in the moment, thankfully, the two of them don’t even notice her slip by.

Donna is very clear on what she’s craving, Jody’s warning be damned, but gives the two lovebirds in the other room a few extra minutes to breathe and regroup before trying to make her way back upstairs.  She tiptoed towards the kitchen door, the cold of the tile making her long to be back upstairs and curled around the two big loafs she left there.

It’s now or never. So she embarked, as silent as a mouse, before being spotted promptly by two highly skilled hunters who were no longer so preoccupied.

“What?! I left you some!” she yelps, unsure of what else to say under the scrutinizing eye of two very naked men currently tangled in one another on the couch. At least it appeared, thankfully, for the moment, she’d not interrupted whatever round they’re currently on. And as a side note - from the looks of the indistinct amalgam of limbs, they did look happier than when she’d left them just a few hours before.

“Sheriff Hanscum,” Donna heard Castiel call after her as she started to take the stairs two at a time. Her steps falter as he continues. “Sam might enjoy something more nutritious; he does like to eat healthy.”

“That boy has had his fill to eat tonight,” she mumbled under her breath, giggling at her own joke as she leaves the two downstairs to continue their evening. And as she takes a bite of powdered doughnut, she contemplates for a moment.

On second thought, maybe Sam _could_ eat again.

 


End file.
